The Jana Sander Mystery
by smart-idiot
Summary: No one knows the story of Jana Sander. When she comes to Martin's school, no one is suspicious but Diana and Billy. As she starts hurting Billy, Diana and him realizes there might be more to her.
1. Meet Jana Sander

Summary: A new girl arrives at school. She has a huge mystery behind her that only Billy and Diana suspect. After becoming Martin's girlfriend, she starts doing weirder things and hurting Billy. The mystery must be solved before it is too late…

Disclaimer: I do not own Martin Mystery.

If only people had known the mystery behind Jana Sander.  
If only...  
At Martin's school, there was going to be a new girl. Everyone had been excited.  
Except Diana, She saw nothing special about this new girl. Eventually, the new girl would know everyone and she wouldn't be new anymore. She'd be as normal as everyone else.  
Martin was the one who was the most excited. As most would have guessed, he was going to flirt with her right away.  
"She's going to have to get annoyed by you sometime so I won't stop you." Diana had said, after seeing Martin so excited.  
Jenny walked in smiling.  
"I am going become friends with her the minute I meet her." Jenny said  
"Why is everyone so excited?"  
"Because she's special since she's new."  
"But it really pisses me off that everyone else that was new never got everyone so excited like her."  
"You're just jealous." Jenny said, walking away.  
Something was wrong; this was the only person the whole school ever got excited about. Everyone wanted to be nice to her, everyone.  
Hours later, Jenny ran up to Diana and grabbed her." THE NEW GIRL IS HERE!" She shouted.  
Diana sighed and walked over; she wanted to see what was so special about her.  
There was a crowd of people there.  
"Please people, I need to settle in first." Said a voice  
it was the girl.  
"Excuse me, coming through." Diana said, trying to get in front of people. She began to think this girl was like a young movie star or something.  
Diana finally got in front. She saw the girl. She was a very beautiful girl. However, that was not something everyone would get excited over without seeing her first. They were excited about her before she even set foot in the school. Diana began to think this was a stupid thing to worry about. But still, it was weird. Something was going on.  
_Oh great, now I sound like Martin._ She thought.  
The girl peeked over at Diana. Then she walked over.  
"You must be Diana Lombard." Said the girl  
"Wait a minute, how do you know?"  
"Oh, your friend told me about how her little friend Diana was so excited and couldn't wait to see me, and she ran over to get you."  
_Jenny_ Diana thought.  
"My name is Jana Sander." Jana held her hand out.  
Diana shook it. "You already know my name."  
"Say, do you have a stepbrother named Martin Mystery?"  
"Yes."  
"And a boyfriend named Billy."  
"HE'S NOT MY BOYFR-I mean, he's my friend."  
"Kay, nice to meet you."  
Diana was about to ask her how she knew about Martin and Billy, but Jana walked off.  
Jana had went through the crowd (they made a path for her) and went to Martin.

Yes, I'm back from the dead. XD I was just so busy since April. I finally decided to create a story I made a long time ago. The first three chapters will come up fast because I made them last May. After that no more spoiling for you guys. Also, I kind of write better than I did last May, so expect the write three chapters to be crappier than the rest of the story. 

And btw, I'm deleting the Sixth Sense story, sorry but I always have trouble deciding where the chapter will lead the story and I read the book like a year ago so I hardly remember it now.


	2. The Mysterious Kiss

**Summary:** A new girl arrives at school. She has a huge mystery behind her that only Billy and Diana suspect. After becoming Martin's girlfriend, she starts doing weirder things and hurting Billy. The mystery must be solved before it is too late…

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Martin Mystery.

Billy knew something special was going on if so many people had made a crowd in the hallway. He was standing in the back of the crowd meaning he couldn't see anything.  
People began walking away. They looked real disappointed.  
_What is going on?_ Billy wondered.  
He began pushing through what was left of the crowd.  
When he managed to get up front, he saw a girl and Martin.  
"I can't believe this!" Diana said  
"What happened?" Billy asked  
"We got a new girl. And she went up to Martin and started flirting with him!"  
"That must be why so many people were disappointed."  
"Yep. It's weird. Everyone was crazy before she even set foot in the school. Then when she walked in people crowded her like she was some supermodel."  
"What is her name?"  
"Jana Sander."  
"That name sounds familiar..."  
"And she talked to me. She knew your name before I even mentioned you."  
"That's creepy."  
They looked over just to see Martin and Jana kissing.  
"Something is so _not_ right here! No girl likes Martin the minute they meet him!"  
"Are you-" Diana interrupted him.  
"NO I'M NOT JEALOUS!"  
Billy stared at her for a moment.  
"Sorry..."  
"It's okay."  
Billy actually felt relieved. He would have been jealous if Diana was jealous. It would have meant Diana liked her own stepbrother. And Billy had never had the chance to tell him his feelings for her. But now was not the time.  
"See ya." She said.  
After Diana left, Billy was pretty much the only one there. People were angered by the fact that Jana had chose Martin of all people.  
They were not kissing anymore.  
"See you." Martin said, walking away.  
Billy started walking away. But Jana stopped him.  
"Wait Billy!" She said.  
"What?"  
"I know how much you love Diana."  
Billy was shocked." How do you know?"  
She ignored his question. "Since you love her so much, you're not going to tell Martin what I am going to do right?"  
"What?"  
She kissed him. He pushed her away." WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?"  
Jana just walked away.  
That was creepy. How did Jana know about his crush on Diana? Why did she kiss him? Why did she ignore his questions?  
Diana was right; there is something weird about Jana.


	3. What will Jana do to Billy now?

**Summary:** A new girl arrives at school. She has a huge mystery behind her that only Billy and Diana suspect. After becoming Martin's girlfriend, she starts doing weirder things and hurting Billy. The mystery must be solved before it is too late…

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Martin Mystery.

What Billy didn't know was that Jana was planning to do a lot more than that. lot more.  
After this happened Diana walked back." What did Jana say?"  
Billy wanted to tell her what happened, but he heard what Jana said. And she was so creepy that she was capable of anything, including killing Diana.  
"Oh she was just saying things similar to what she said to you." He answered  
"Oh..." She replied. But deep down she could tell he was hiding something. After all, he had a habitat of being quiet when he was scared. She was ready to ask him something, but that is when the door to Jana's dorm opened. Jana grabbed Billy in.  
Diana tried opening the door, but it was locked.  
"Go away; your little friend is safe." Said Jana  
Diana had no choice but to do so.

"What is going on?" Billy asked, frightened.  
"My new boyfriend has talked about you...and you seem like a sissy fighter."  
What was Martin saying about him? Why would Jana even care?  
So many to remain unanswered.  
"But to see if that is true, I am going to test it.  
What was she going to do?  
Billy backed away, trying to escape.  
But Jana was too strong for him.  
Way too strong.


	4. Why You Should Never Mess With Jana

**Summary:** A new girl arrives at school. She has a huge mystery behind her that only Billy and Diana suspect. After becoming Martin's girlfriend, she starts doing weirder things and hurting Billy. The mystery must be solved before it is too late…

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Martin Mystery.

Jana grabbed Billy by the hair.

"OW!" He shouted.

Jana pulled him in. Don't you dare move a muscle, you hear me? I don't think you want me to go kill Diana right now with you watching."

Billy nodded, shaking heavily. What was he going to do? Jana was bigger and stronger than he was. She could easily hurt him.

Not that he wasn't about to experience physical pain.

Jana grabbed him and punched him hard in the face.

Billy rubbed his red cheek. It hurt bad, but it didn't make him cry. Was this all Jana could do?

Not even close.

Jana lifted him and smashed him against the wall five times.

He struggled to get up, he was bruised all over. Tears came to his eyes now.

"Stop." He said, the lump in his throat making it hard to speak clear.

"Why ruin my fun for you?" She said.

She punched his mouth; blood taste came in his mouth. He was in so much pain, he didn't care. He just wanted her to leave him alone.

She dug her nails into his arms and ran them down, making a long, huge cut. Blood ran down his arms.

"Stop." He said, grabbing his arm. "Please."

"We're just getting started."

Billy felt tears run down his cheeks.

Martin sat in his room, more happy than ever. He was going out with the most popular girl in school! He felt like telling everyone.

Too bad everyone hated him for getting Jana.

Jana was busy tonight, so he wouldn't see her until tomorrow. Martin was excited for tomorrow.

Weird how he doesn't want to know where she is.

A knock on the door was heard.

Maybe Jana decided to come after all! He speeded to the door, hoping to see Jana's long brown hair and sky blue eyes.

Unfortunately, it was just Billy.

"Hey Billy." Said Martin, trying not to sound disappointed.

"Hey" He greeted back.

Then Martin noticed something. Billy was covered in bruises. A long cut went down his arm and red lines were all around his face.

"What happened?" Asked Martin "You look like you were in a fight and by the looks of it, lost."

Billy looked down, and then the word came out before he could stop. "Jana."

Martin raised an eyebrow. "Jana did what? What does it have to do with your injuries?"

Billy thought of stopping right there, say never mind. But then the sentence came out faster than he could do that. "She grabbed me and beat me up for no reason."

Martin stood there, eyes wide. A frown grew on his face. "MY GIRL WOULD NEVER DO THAT! I KNOW HER THAT WELL. YOU'RE JEALOUS OF HER AND I, SO YOU WANT ME TO THINK SHE WOULD HURT SOMEONE SO I'LL LEAVE HER AND YOU CAN HAVE HER! WELL SHE'S MINE!"

Martin then pushed Billy out and slammed the door.

Billy looked at the door and tears filled his eyes. No one believed him; maybe he shouldn't have tried to tell anyone.

Except Diana.

But he couldn't tell Diana. Jana already said if he ever told anyone she'd hurt Diana. He loved Diana too much to let that happen.

_Wait_ he thought _I already told Martin. And he's her boyfriend, he'll tell her…_

"No need." Said a voice.

Billy turned. It was Jana.

"I can read your mind, and I know what you told Martin." She said.

"How…how can you tell what I'm thinking and what I told him?"

"I have incredible powers." Jana made an evil grin. "And your making me angry. You are disobeying me. You really think my own _boyfriend _would listen to you? He doesn't know this side of me. And if you tell him anything about this you'll not only be turned down but also get punished from me." Billy tried backing away, but Jana grabbed him.

"If you tell him or Diana or anyone about what I'll do, I'll kill you. And I'll kill Diana too."

Jana locked the door.

"Do anything now to stop me; it's going to hurt more than it's supposed to."

Billy fell silent and tears quickly fell down his cheeks.

**Yeah sorry if it sucked, but I wanted to get this done because my story died weeks ago. And sorry if the end is confusing, but I decided to make a cliffhanger ending here. Don't worry, it'll all be explained in the next chapter.**


	5. Pain In Just Three Little Words

**Summary:** A new girl arrives at school. She has a huge mystery behind her that only Billy and Diana suspect. After becoming Martin's girlfriend, she starts doing weirder things and hurting Billy. The mystery must be solved before it is too late…

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Martin Mystery.

Diana sat in her dorm as it all happened.

What was Jana doing with Billy?

Who is Jana really?

Why was she after them?

Diana finally pulled out her pink phone. She clicked speed dial four, which is Billy.

It went straight to voice mail. _Shit_. She really needed to talk to him making sure he was okay

He isn't, too bad she doesn't know.

She left him a message. "Hi Billy, are you okay? I last saw you being dragged off with Jana two hours ago into her dorm. I want to know what you're doing and if you're okay. Please call me back."

Diana waited for a half hour on her bed. Then she finally got tired but she was worried. So she left her phone on.

What a caring friend.

Diana fell asleep, but then her door slammed open.

"Billy? It's four o' clock in th-oh my God!"

Diana was shocked by Billy's appearance. He had cuts all over him. His clothes were all wrinkled as if he'd worn them since yesterday but not slept according to the bags under his eyes. His blonde Mohawk was messy.

"Billy what happened?" asked Diana

Billy didn't respond. He just sat down on her bed, sad look on his face.

Diana looked at him; his eyes were all bloodshot like he had been crying.

"Are you ok?" asked Diana.

He nodded, a tear fell down his cheek.

"You're not telling me something."

Diana looked at him after saying this. He looked _scared. _Jana did something to him. She could tell. Billy had gotten scared several times before but this time he looked really scared and hurt.

"Fine then." He looked as if he was forcing the words out. "It's Jana."

She knew it had to do with Jana. Jana is evil after all. If only others besides her and Billy knew…

"What did she do?" If they were going to report Jana, they'd have to say everything she did.

Billy looked down, burying his face in his hands as if the next few words were hurtful just to say. And they were, because the horrid memory of it happening for eight painful hours came back to his head. "She _raped _me."

Right after the word "me" he started crying again.


End file.
